1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear motor arrangement for panels, in particular sliding door leaves, movable along a travel path, as well as to a device for mounting such an arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear motor drives for sliding door systems and the like are well known. The drive system essentially consists of a linear motor, which is disposed to extend along at least one portion of a travel path of a respective sliding door leaf. Such a drive system allows for mounting in a very space-saving manner. Usually a carrying profile receives at least one stator of at least one linear motor. Associated rotors are mounted to a respective sliding door leaf and can be provided with rollers, which are disposed to roll on guiding rails.
As it is desirable to configure drive systems as inconspicuous as possible, the profile is dimensioned such as to be a little bit bigger than the exterior dimensions of the respective linear motor in cross-section. This means, that all other components, such as control circuit and power supply unit, seen in longitudinal extension of the profile, need to be consecutively disposed in a row with the stators.
However, the problem of cabling arises, for example from an exterior energy supply connection to a component, which, because of space issues, is disposed at an end of a stator remote from the terminal.